


Snippets of Kurt Hummel's Life From a Reporter

by kurtstan



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Famous!Kurtbastian, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtstan/pseuds/kurtstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Kurt Hummel's life from a reporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of Kurt Hummel's Life From a Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So this idea came to my head and I couldn't make it leave, so I wrote it! It's organized weirdly, I know.

[Today was Kurt Hummel's debut on Broadway. He starred as the first male Glinda. Along his best friend, Rachel Berry, also a new face to the glamorous life of Broadway. The show was sold out! The reviews for the show were wonderful. Talking of the great chemistry these two showed on the screen. He certainly hope we see more of these two. Don't forget to by ticket's for the next show of Wicked: It's Magical.]

[22 year old Broadway star Kurt Hummel is now officially one of America's most influential people! Isn't that great. Kurt Hummel has come a long way from his start. Now here we have Kurt Hummel!{So, Kurt, may I call you that?*nod* Great. Kurt, how do you feel, knowing that you have a strong influence on America?}{It feel's really great. Sometime's I think that I'm dreaming, and that so much can not be possible.}{Well, you better believe it buddy.}]

[Many rumors have started about the one and only, Kurt Hummel. Some are really ridiculous. Like one rumor I heard, It was that Kurt and Rachel Berry, his best friend, are starting a secret relationship. And that Rachel is pregnant with Kurt's kid instead of her husband's Finn Hudson. Another rumor, this one a lot more realistic, is that the boy has found a boyfriend. The young star was seen walking out of a gay bar. Now over the years Kurt has been seen in these bars very often, his reasoning saying that it helps him release stress, but he always go's and come's home alone. This time however the young man was seen coming out of a bar with a gentlemen. It is said that Kurt took the man to his house then left to go home, but still, has Kurt ever done that before? Certenly not. This man was recognized as Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian is in the process of becoming a lawyer and has been seen few times with Kurt. Could this be the start of a romance? We'll see.]

[Today Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe have come out as a couple and said they are planning on moving in together, as they have been in a secret affair for a few months now.]

[Kurt Hummel has given us a few exclusive details about Rachel Berry's new born baby. He says that he was born very healthy. The baby will be named Finn Alexander Hudson Jr. We welcome Finn to the world and offer our congratulations to the couple.]

[Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe were spotted in Paris, France. They were celebrating their one year anniversary at the biggest. All very romantic. I wouldn't be surprised if their was a proposal there]

[Kurt Hummel is going to be starring in a new musical.]

[Kurt Hummel sent a tweet today stating: Rachel Berry is pregnant again! I'm feeling jealous, Rach. We need to even out. ;)' Most fan's were going crazy over this. Most of them have similar question's. Does this mean Kurt and Sebastian are looking into children? Marriage perhaps? Is he pregnant right now? To this Kurt responded that he and Sebastian have been speaking of the concept. But that with his new musical in production it will most likely be a while.]

[Kurt Hummel was spotted in the red carpet with a ring. Not just any ring. But a ring on his ring finger. When asked Kurt said that Sebastian finally put a ring on it. Congrat's!]

[Kurt spoke today. Saying that now that Rachel has a new baby he want's one. And that the happy fiance's are planning something.]

[Kurt Hummel tweeted'Come on, Rach you know you guys are just going to end up getting together again. Why waste so much paper on the paper work?' in response to Rachel's Berry words on her impending divorce with Finn Hudson.]

[Today is a sad day for all. The plane 45B crash landed. Half of it's passenger's were either killed or injured. Among these passenger's were Broadway star Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, their many hair stylist's, manager's, and Kurt's fiance Sebsatian Smythe. They were on their way to California where Rachel and Kurt were nominated for Grammy's. In a public notice the hospital has informed us of the state of the passengers. It is said that Rachel Berry was dead before arriving the hospital, most likely dying on impact. Kurt Hummel is in critical condition and it is still unsure if he will survive. Sebastian Smythe as well as the worker's for Berry and Hummel have not received more than a few minor injuries. Finn Hudson, actor, appeared in the hospital and has not yet spoken to the press. He and Rachel had not yet been separated and his words were that'despite the impending divorce, Me and Rachel love each other, and I still love her. But right now I'm worried about my brother and my future with my two children.' ]

[Kurt Hummel is now stable. He tweeted a picture of himself in his hospital gown, where in the image you notice fiance Sebastian Smythe, brother Finn Hudson, Lawyer Santana Lopez and Dancer Brittany Peirce. He start's to seem more happy and fiance Sebastian Smythe tweeted' He's getting better and with the help of his friend's he's better.' We sure hope so.]

[We were informed today by a public announcement from Actor, Finn Hudson that Kurt Hummel is now Kurt Smythe-Hummel. Kurt Hummel is still in the hospital but that didn't seem to stop Sebastian Smythe from marrying him. During the announcement Finn also stated that they didn't want to wait anymore. Sebastian almost lost his fiance and he thinks that they made the best decision. When Finn was asked about his life he stated that it has been hard for his children, Finn Alexander Hudson, 3 and Barbra Stephani Hudson, 1 but that they are moving on. Good for them.]

[Sebastian Smythe gave us all a surprise with his new tweet where he said that his husband, Kurt Smythe is 3 months pregnant, 1 month s after leaving the hospital. Now we know what goes down in those hospital beds! He also tweeted a sonogram of his baby. Congratulations to them all. Sebastian's exact words were'My husband is 3 month's pregnant with my baby! I am so happy!']

[Kurt Smythe-Hummel gave birth today to his baby. We have exclusive information on the new member of the Smythe- Hummel family! We do not yet have a picture of the baby but we do have something else. It's a girl! The girl's name has been said to be Elizabeth Aubree Smythe-Hummel]

[The family is expecting again! Kurt Smythe-Hummel at 27, two years after his other daughter was born]

['I'm really happy for him!' Kurt Smythe spoke when asked how he felt about the news of Finn Hudson, brother of his and widow of late Rachel Berry, dating Dr. Fabray.]

[ Jacob Teddy Smythe-Hummel is now an official member of the family!]

[Kurt Smythe-Hummel today tweeted'no matter how many rock's life can throw at you, it always give's you something in return. I couldn't be happier!]


End file.
